The present application relates to a windshield wiper device for a motor vehicle.
Numerous windshield wiper devices are known, for example, from DE 199 03 140 A1, which have a wiper bearing, which includes at least one bearing housing, in which a wiper shaft is support and axially secured by means of an element, which supports a wiper arm on a first end. The axial fixing is therefore of the type that the element, upon an action of force on the wiper arm or on the first end of the wiper shaft, is deformed under energy absorption. If a pedestrian contacts the wiper arm or wiper shaft in the event of an accident, the wiper arm or shaft can be advanced backward, whereby the pedestrian can be less seriously injured. Because the element absorbs energy, in addition, the situation in which the pedestrian impacts the vehicle body with the entire energy is avoided by means of the backward advancement of the wiper arm. In this connection, the elements are arranged in a row of thin-walled, plate-shaped, sheet-metal sleeves, which for example, also can have a corrugated region. These types of elements, however, are elaborate and cost-intensive to manufacture.